


Shadow of your Soul

by EpicJet82



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Legion of doom - Freeform, Season 2, Spoilers for Eleven-Fifty-Nine, post The Chicago Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicJet82/pseuds/EpicJet82
Summary: On a mission in Victorian England, Sara gets a visit that changes the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain Canary fan-fic, please leave Kudos and comments.

"Why me." Sara grumbled. Of course, she knew EXACTLY why she was in Victorian England. She had put herself there, anyway. There had been an anomaly in Victorian England. They needed a woman on the inside. That's where Sara came in. Of course, they always could have sent Amaya in, watch HER trip around in a huge dress. But, Sara was a white blonde, and that was a much more common look for women back then. So, Sara go to wear the big frilly dress, with her hair in pinned up curls. 

Sara flopped on yo her bed. It was a big, four poster bed, with a comfortable mattress. She sighed, heavily. 

"Well, well, well. They've got the assassin in a dress. The team really HAS gone to hell."

Sara's head shot up in a heartbeat, a knife in her hands and a look of utter terror on her face. 

Standing in front of her was...

Leonard Snart.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in front of her was...

Leonard Snart.

Sara stared at him, agape. 

"If it isn't the angel on my shoulder, the one that got me killed. Convinced me I was good. A hero." He practically spat out the last two words. 

Sara stumbled, falling on to the bed. It can't be him. But, it looked like him, sounded like him. He was even giving her the same warm feeling she had in her chest when he looked at her. 

"You... you're DEAD." She finally managed to stutter out. 

"So were you once." He drawled in his same, cold fashion that always made her smile. She wasn't smiling now. 

She took a deep breath, composing herself. "I got brought back by the Lazarus Pit. That doesn't exist anymore. Plus, you need an actual body to put in the Pit. You..." Her voice seemed to fail her. "You blew up." She finally whispered, completing her sentence. "There was no body." 

"Correct...mostly." Snart replied. "You were right about the Lazarus Pit being gone, and about needing a body for the Pit. But, I didn't blow up. See, I'm not dead, and I never was."

"W-what?'

"I was saved, by the Legion of Doom."


	3. Chapter 3

"I was saved, by the Legion of Doom."

"Th-the what?" Sara asked, completely baffled. She had never heard of this 'Legion of Doom' before, and she had heard of a lot of things. 

"So, who is this 'Legion of Doom', Not-dead-Snart?" 

"Well," He started. "It's a group of people who do evil things. Hence the 'Doom' part." 

"Ha ha, very funny. I meant, who is in it?"

"Well, there is Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn, and Damian Darkh. And, of course, me."

Sara's face was now paler than before. "Did-did you say DAMIAN DARKH!?!?!"

"Yup, the same one who kil-" And he was cut off short by Sara launching herself at Not-dead-Snart.


	4. Chapter 4

He was cut off short by Sara launching herself at Not-dead-Snart. 

She brought him down, his head hitting the floor. She's slashed her knife across his stomach, leaving a bleeding gash across his midsection. Quickly, she jumped to her feet and grabbed a candelabra. Sara brought it down upon his head, knocking him out cold. She stared down at his unconscious body, and made a desicion. 

She took off her shoe, and pulled out a small earpiece. Shoving it in her ear, she turned it on. 

"Hello? Wave rider? It's Sara." 

"Hey Blondie, how's the dress?" Replied a gravelly voice. 

"Mick, I need your help. It's-it's really important. Could you come down here and help me? Without telling the others, please." She asked, her voice wavering. 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Sure, but you'll have to wait till tonight so I can get down there without being noticed." Mick finally replied. 

Sara sighed. "No, I need you KNOW." 

"Fine, I'll be there soon. Just wait a minute. Ok?"

"Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was getting impatient. She had been waiting for 13 minutes and Mick STILL wasn't here. She was about to yell at him through the com when he strolled into the room.

"What do you need my help with, Blondie?" He asked. 

Sara stepped to the side, revealing Snart's body. 

"With this."

Mick's face quickly contorted into terror. 

"Sara, where did you get that. He's dead. He can't be here!"

"It's complicated. I heard a voice and it was HIM. So, I knocked him out and cal!led you to come help me carry him. He's way to big for me to carry. So I need your help." Sara told him. 

Mick sighed. He stated at the body for a bit, then leaned down to pick it up. Normally, carrying a body of this size was no problem for Mick. But, he was tired and carrying his best-friend-who-should-be-dead. He was struggling. That's when she walked through the door. 

"Need a hand, Mick?" Amaya asked. 

Mick practically dropped Leonard. 

"Amaya?"

Sara turned to Mick. "I thought I told you to come alone!" She growled. 

"And I thought I did!" Mick protested, backing slightly away from the angry blonde. 

Amaya looked at them. "I was walking around the Waverifer earlier today, when I heard you to talking on the coms. I listened and heard Mick was gonna leave tonight. I was being curious, so I followed Mick when I heard him leave. I've been standing in this doorway the whole time."

Sara sighed. "Amaya, help Mick carry Leonard. We're bringing him back to the Waverider."


	6. Chapter 6

Sare looked at him from the doorway of the med bay. It has to be him. It HAS to be. Because Sara knew that she wasn't going to survive the pain of it wasn't. 

When Sara had come onto the Waverider the first time, she had been told she was a legend in the future. She had found that hard to believe. It turned out that she wasn't really a legend, but she stayed on the ship. There wasn't a life lesdt for her in 2016. When she came on after 1958-1960, she found out that it had been only a day for the rest of the Legends. It was hard to adept back to the time ship, but she got used to it. 

With the help of him. 

When Sara came back from the League the second time, she had come back to Mick being not dead and Chronos. It hurt Leonard more than anyone else on the team. So she had asked to talk to him about his feelings. 

"About you?"

She still remembered how he had said that. With his signature drawl, but it sounded like he meant it. Sara sighed as she remembered all the memories. 

"I was thinking about a future for me, you..." She whispered under her breath. 

"...and me and you..." Sara's head shot up to see Leonard, whispering the last lines of the words he had said to her, what seemed like an eternity ago. 

"You wanna steal a kiss from me, Snart?" She asked, holding back tears and leaning into his face. Leonard leaned up, lips connecting to hers. 

"I'm one hell of a theif, assasin." He whispered, and drifted back off into a sedative-induced sleep. 

Sara put her hands to her face and cried quietly, before falling asleep, curled up on the chair next to a hospital bed filled with her maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Quetzal90 for being a magnificent friend who is not complaining about being yelled at in the middle of the night to stop laughing at my terrible grammar. Also, this chapter is probably gonna be a lot longer than the others.

Sara blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden light. She looked around, realizing she was in the med bay. She had fallen asleep curled up in a chair. Sara quickly turned her head, to see Leonard was still tied down in his bed. 

"Phew." Sara muttered. A messed up Captain Cold wandering the ship without the rest of the team knowing he was alive? That would be fun to explain. She turned her head to a knock on the door. Mick was standing in the doorway. 

"Hey Blondie, how's the Boss?" Mick asked. 

Sara turned her head to look at the screen with Leonard's vitals displayed on it. "I think we need to figure out who this really is, Mick. I mean, obviously he's some version of Snart. No idea from when, or even which Earth he's from, though."

Mick sighed. "Yeah, better do some interrogation. Gideon, who is this?"

A charming voice answered, echoing around the room. "This, is Leonard Snart. Aka Captain Cold, the infamous villain to the Flash. In 2016, he joined Rip Hunter and a crew of outcast hero's on a time ship called the Waverider with the mission to destroy the immortal mad man, Vandal Savage. He died blowing up the Oculus Wellspring to save the rest if huma-" 

"That's enough, Gideon." Called out Mick, after he realized Sara was holding back tears. "You said he was dead, right?"

"That is correct, Mr. Rory."

"Then how is he alive and laying next to us!"

"It appears that he has been resurrected."

"Oh, does it now!"

"Yes it does, Mr. Rory."

Mick banged his head against his plan. "Someone please teach this damned machine sarcasm!" He yelled to no one in particular. 

"I can download a program that will put sarcasm in my system." Gideon offered, and Sara stood up before Mick could initiate that. 

"Gideon, please explain how he got resurrected, exactly." She asked politely. 

"Ms. Lance, I will tell you what I can get out if Mr. Snart's thoughts. Well, he remembers being blown up by the Oculus, and then the next thing he remembers is waking up surrounded by 3 men. One of them had a hold on his brain. Not quite mind control, but his mind had been warped by his man. He was not thinking properly. It was still him, but his mind was... evil. He was sent to find you - and he did - but being around someone he was close to was loosening the grip on his mind. He started to become more... him. The whack on the head probably helped, too. He was here in the med bay when he and Ms. Lance had an encounter last night-"

"Gideon, can you describe the three men?" Sara asked, not wanting Gideon to tell Mick about what had happened last night. 

"I can do better than that, I can identity them." Proclaimed Gideon. A picture of three men in a loose semicircle appeared on the screen monitoring Leonard's vitals. 

"This is Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn, and Damian Darkh." Said Gideon, labels popping up next to the men. 

Sara's hands went into fists, and her mound wandered to a conversation sje and Leonard had had a couple of months ago...


End file.
